Negimaru
Negimaru (ネギ丸) is a male Twin Blade and one of Bordeaux's henchmen. Not just a mere underling, Negimaru is a bully who also has his own gang of PKs that consider him to be "very strong", but his fear of Haseo and Matsu has caused him to lose some face with them. He used to be independent, leading only that group, but Bordeaux challenged and defeated him, adding him to her roster of henchmen. Online Appearance Like his namesake, "negi" (Japanese for "onion"), Negimaru's head has the appearance of a giant onion. He wears the costume of a feudal Japanese raider, a role to which he takes in the game. Also he has very large front teeth and no hair on the front of his head. Personality Negimaru is a bully. He loves terrorizing the weak, but unlike Bordeaux, he dreads a challenge. He's not very smart, and he also never travels alone, always escorted by either Bordeaux and Grein, or by his own henchmen. Fearful of stronger players, he seems to have accumulated considerable knowledge about the players he wants to avoid, such as the Crimson Demon, and the Terror of Death. He also seems to have a paralysing fear of people who are stronger than him. Offline Basic Info Negimaru's player is an 18 year old man named Kazushige Ooyama. History Pre-Roots Negimaru first meets Bordeaux when he tries hitting on her because of her scantily-clad PC. She beats Negimaru up and he surrenders and begs for mercy. Afterwards, he begins to follow her because he fell in love with her strength, and she allows him to tag along. Negimaru and Bordeaux meet Grein when Negimaru begins to mock Grein's silent nature. Grein then proceeds to beat up Negimaru, after which Negimaru surrenders and Bordeaux allows Grein into her group. .hack//Roots thumb|Negimaru in Roots Negimaru is PKed along with his partners when Gord comes to take a Virus Core that Bordeaux had in her possession. Though he tried to fight back, Gord was simply too strong for him, and PKed him without much difficulty. .hack//Alcor thumb|Negimaru in Alcor. While helping Bordeaux hunt the renegade Kestrel member Nanase and her new Guildmaster Silabus Negimaru is PKed by Alkaid. He later helps Bordeaux get her revenge on both of them by helping her lure Silabus into a trap where he is PKed. .hack//CELL .hack//G.U. Games Negimaru is PKKed by Haseo while PKing some characters as part of Bordeaux's group. Afterwards, when Bordeaux swears vengeance on Haseo, Negimaru becomes concerned. However, he quickly takes a liking to bullying the now-deleveled Haseo. Bordeaux's group corners Haseo and Canard in a dungeon, only to be driven away by Pi, claiming to have notified Moon Tree of their actions. Angry, Bordeaux sets a trap for Haseo. When Silabus posts to the BBS to recruit a third member for their Arena party, Bordeaux gets Sakubo to respond and lure Haseo alone into an area. However, her plan is thwarted by Saku's brother Bo, who tells Atoli about the trap. Atoli in turn calls in Matsu and Sakaki, who put Haseo under Moon Tree protection. In response, Bordeaux's group begins PKing anyone who does business at Canard's Guild Shop. Haseo and Kuhn visit Kestrel's guildmaster, Gabi, to resolve the issue, and Bordeaux agrees to settle the score during the Arena tournament. Bordeaux, although stronger, loses to Haseo's newly awakened Skeith, and adheres to her promise to stop PKing players who associate with Canard. Afterward, while terrorizing weak PCs in a dungeon, Negimaru and his goons run into Haseo and Matsu. Terrified, Negimaru half-heartedly puts up a fight, and then flees cowardly. Negimaru rejoins Bordeaux's arena team during the Holy Palace Tournament. However he is defeated once again by Haseo, who uses his Avatar to destroy the AIDA infecting Bordeaux, Grein and Negimaru are caught up in the attack as well. Negimaru is unaffected, but both Bordeaux and Grein are rendered unconscious and unable to return to "The World". Without his teammates Negimaru attempts to build up his own guild of PKers. His first guild meeting is interrupted by the arrival of Haseo and Sakubo, who defeat all of his followers, and shame him into fleeing once again. Still hungry for glory Negimaru makes another attempt to increase his reputation by becoming a Chaotic PK. Once again Haseo arrives to spoil his fun, this time accompanied by Antares. Feeling pity towards Negimaru, Haseo offers to let him go but to his surprise Negimaru refuses to run away, even after his henchmen abandon him. During the fight Grein reappears. Though Haseo defeats both of them, Negimaru is so happy to have his friend back, that he forgets all about his loss. Later Negimaru and Grein reunite with Bordeaux and fight alongside Haseo against the Gomora invasion. .hack//GU+ thumb|Negimaru in GU+ Negimaru was PKKed by Haseo after he attempts to PK Atoli along with Bordeaux and Grein. He later travels to Lumina Cloth where he runs into Atoli again. Atoli tries to convince him to support a petition to ban PK in The World but he simply laughs at her and walks away. Later, during the AIDA Server Incident, He and Grein are vocally subdued by Sakaki and Matsu's peacekeeping efforts. In this manga his appearance and personality are more mature, in contrast to his game/anime counterpart. .hack//G.U. Returner Negimaru is briefly seen at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. .hack//LINK :See Negimaru (LINK) Trivia *Negi in Japanese means Spring (or Green) Onion, which explains his oddly shaped head which resembles the onion with the bulb being his head, and the hair being the leeks. *Negimaru's two henchmen are named Neronero, and Skukumu. *During his bid to become a Chaotic PK Negimaru takes on the title "Lone Azure Wolf Negimaru". To his dismay both Haseo and Bordeaux shorten it to the much less intimidating "Lone Negi". In the original Japanese version, they shortened it to "Green Onion". *The Dual Swords Negimaru uses are the Spin Locust, a common level 23 weapon. See also Category:Roots Characters Category:The World R:2 Twin Blades Category:GU Games Characters Category:GnU Characters Category:G.U.＋ Characters Category:Alcor Characters